Crazyness of Life
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Dean Ambrose is eccentric, Raven Michales is insane, Roman Reigns scares women away, Iziah Michales scares everybody, and Seth Rollins likes a dead girl? Shield members, welcome to the mad house!
1. Suggestion

**A/N **So another new story with the Shield, bascially an out-let for all my weirdness, so if you wanna see something or not see something let me know! It will have a thin plot line but mainly a place for all my weirdness, I hope it pans out and hopefully it tickles the fancy, pairings are Dean Ambrose/Raven Roman Riegns/Iziah and Seth Rollins/Harmoni, Enjoy good people!

Reviews, alerts, pm and general love is always accepted and appreicated!

**Chapter 1 Suggestion**

"I hate staying in towns like this" Dean Ambrose said for the fifth time, his Shield team mates rolled there eyes at him, they already had his thoughts on this, they didn't need to hear it again.

"How long are we here for?"

"For the last time Dean, six days now quit bitching" Seth all but growled, not that it would work, Dean would be going on again in a few minutes. Possibly just to annoy them.

"Fine I'll stop, happy now"

"Hey you guys find somewhere to stay yet?" Randy Orton asked plopping in a chair beside Roman, it was a good thing the show was merely a show, from the looks on their faces they were ready to tear someone's head off.

"Looking through now, nothing and nothing. Where are you staying Orton?"

"With Sam, thats gonna be a ton of fun, I can hardly wait" Randy clapped his hands sarcastically making Dean laugh.

"At least you got somewhere, apparently we're staying on the side of the road"

"You know I may know a place for you guys to stay" Randy started slowly, wondering whether not to reduce the Shield to that torture. Some guys deserved it but they weren't on the list.

"Where?"

Randy hesitated for a moment before giving in, it would be nice for the Viper to know that he wasn't the only one going through hell. "It's called the Lodging House, its on Grim Road. They take strays as they call them, in for as long as you need"

"Whats the catch?" Roman asked, this was too good to be true especially if Randy was saying it, they had quickly learnt that he could be sadistic at the best of times.

"No catch, ok there is a catch, the girls that run the lodging house, well there...a little crazy"

"AJ crazy?" Dean laughed "I think we can handle that"

"Well one is a psychopath with a short fuse, the other is a psychopath thats insane. Worse thing is they're identical twins and if you get the wrong one they strike, and I don't mean a harmless little slap, well ask John what happened last time when he got the wrong twin, he still swears black and blue that she broke his ribs with a single punch. Of course alot of this is rumor so you don't know whats true like the naked thing"

"Naked thing?" Dean asked eagerly, if it was naked women, he was interested.

"Yeah one of them hates wearing clothing so she's naked all the time and apparently if you do the normal human thing and look, her sister, well theres a reason that she's a psychopath with a short fuse" Randy scribbled out the address, "That may help but I would just like to say, I told you so"

Randy left them to it wondering if he could be blamed for giving them the gateway to hell, nah, they'll get over it.

Roman, Seth and Dean looked at the address wondering whether or not to take it, on the one hand it was somewhere to stay but on the other, it was six days and that was alot if Randy was telling the truth.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I wanna go and see the naked girl"

"Why does that not shock me?"

"C'mon it can't be that bad plus the naked girl, must see the naked girl!"

"Alright Dean, we'll check it out, stop moving around, you're making me nervous"

"Good! Nerves will help you survive the crazy house"

**A/N So that was chapter one! Should I go on? It does get better well it does in my head anyways! Onwards! **


	2. Nakedness & Tacos

**Chapter 2 Nakedness & Tacos**

Dean, Roman and Seth made their way up the steep hill, they could see why the others only stayed once, that hill was a bitch to walk up. After a few moments of puffing and Dean's random swearing, they were on the hand built deck looking at the black door, well looking at a screen door, the black door was wide open with sounds of some old band pouring out. From what they could see, it looked fine enough, at least it was two storey so there was obviously enough room. Roman banged on the screen door making it rattle with unknown energy,

"You breake my screen door, I'll break you" A soft yet hard voice called out before pulling the door back. Like Randy promised, she was fully naked, not a thing covering her except piles of tattoos. On her arms, belly, breasts, legs, ribcage, almost every inch of skin was grafted with a colourful picture. Her straight black stands were pulled back with a clip, two soft silver ringlets tucked behind her ears, peircings of small silver poked out of almost every hole imaginable, she was the girl that shouldn't of been beautiful but somehow, some way, she was.

"Yeah, you have to say something or else nothing will happen" She said after a full two minutes of the three big men saying nothing. They were busy looking at her naked frame, she didn't get that, so she was naked, last she checked women were built the same. Although Raven guessed that other women didn't have a bright red lollipop stuck in the middle of their chests. She saw one of them look at it with confusion,

"What? I like to keep a lollipop there" She pulled it off and stuck it in her mouth. Looking them up and down she realised who they were, "You're special ops, sweet I'll tell Iziah. Iz! Special Ops!"

"My package!" Iziah raced up the stairs, a fat joint sticking out of her mouth, she eyed them up and down, "I don't see my package"

"We're not special ops" Roman shook the stun out of his system, he just wanted to lie down and relax, the sooner the better.

"We're the Shield and we were told this was a lodging house, you lodge out rooms"

"Who told you that crap?"

"Randy Orton"

"Ah Randy! How is he? Has he still got that fork mark in his leg? I hope so"

"Is this a lodging house or not?"

"Yeah, don't get your knickers in a twist" She opened the screen door and let them in, "I'm Raven and thats Iziah."

"I'm Roman, this is Seth and Dean. So how much is it for a room?"

"One packet of original _M&M_s per night, jumbo size, no peanuts"

"Are you serious?"

"Indeed Roman, now rooms are upstairs, rooms with a number or sign are free to use, their is a bathroom and laundry upstairs. Lounge and kitchen are open, dinner is at half past five if you wish to be lazy and have dinner cooked for you, the cupboard with the giant black X is off limits"

"And I'd listen to that if I were you, cause Miz didn't and Raven stabbed him in the balls then she choked him out with her chain"

"Whats in the cupboard thats so special?" Seth asked out of curiousity.

"Food, my food and Raven doesn't share food"

"Is there any reason that your naked?"

Raven shook her head, "No, not really."

Seth, Dean and Roman settled there stuff into their room, Dean flopped down on Romans bed, "Naked girl is hot, so pretty with naked body"

"Nah, too scrawny, you could see her ribacge" Roman laughed "Her twin, well thats a peice of ass I wouldn't mind grabbing"

"And you both realise that their twins, they look exactly the same, so how can you say one is hot but the other isn't"

Dean wrapped his arm around Seth's neck and playfully ruffled his hair, "Ah Seth when you finally find yourself attracted to a woman, you'll see what we mean"

"I still say it don't make sense, seeing as how Raven and Iziah are obviously identical twins"

"Man has a point, but I don't get what Randy was on about, they seem alright, a little weird but nothing too bad"

"Piggies! Dinner!" Iziah shouted up the stairs at exactly half five, they were glad that getting food was one worry ticked off the list.

"Do you have to do that? Insult everybody that comes your way, can you for once just be nice"

Iziah let out a flutey laugh as the Shield came down, "No I can't be nice, I don't like being nice, it gives people false hope that I like them,"

Dean looked to the beautiful naked Raven, well she wasn't so naked now but surely those short shorts couldn't be counted as clothing, and for some odd reason she was standing on her head, her now socked feet flat against the wall.

"Ok, I take back what I said, Randy was right"

"We aren't leaving Roman so don't even suggest it"

"See Rae, this is why I hate people, they talk about you in your own house like you don't even exsist"

"Sorry, not used to being around other people, usually its just the three of us" Seth said hastily taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Does he realise that our Dad works there too, so we know all about wrestling, more than you think anyways"

"So Iziah, whats for dinner?" Seth asked politely, now that he had a chance, he could smell something irresistable, he just knew it was bad and fattening, he could smell the bad fatness from his spot.

She actually had to turn around and check the chart on the fridge, as though she had forgotten what she was cooking. "Lets see, third Wednesday of the fifth month, odd dating, so its tacos"

"I love tacos" Raven piped up from her spot, no one was about to ask why she was standing on her head,

"Yes Raven, we're all very aware of your love for tacos. Now how many do you guys want?"

"Uh four for me"

"Big appetite" Iziah smirked at Roman, the bigger man couldn't help but chuckle. "Rollins, how many for you?"

"Uh three for me"

"Okey-dokey, and blondie, how many for you?"

"Can I have your sister?" They all turned and looked at him as the silence dropped,

"Did he really just say that out loud?" Iziah asked, "Seriously, did you say that outloud?

Raven let out a laugh as Dean stared a hole through her, "Sorry Dean, but I've been taken off the menu,"

"You were on the menu?"

"Can you just tell me how many tacos!? I can't squat like this forever you know"

"Three for me Iziah"

"And I want" "I know Venom, crushed taco shells mixed with hot sauce and celery"

Raven got back on her feet and skipped to the table, taking a seat on the opposite side she found herself staring at the three Shield members, it was like a serious business meeting.

"You're not having tacos Raven?"

"Yes I am, my tacos are just different to yours"

Iziah managed to carry four plates to the table before quickly grabbing her own, "Dinner is served"

Raven watched them like a hawk as they took a bite, she saw it one their faces, they didn't usually have tacos but they liked what Iziah was forced to make via the fridge chart.

"These are really good Iziah"

"They should be, I taught her how to cook"

"Raven, why were you naked?"

"And to think, it only took fifteen minutes for him to ask" Roman chuckled, Dean was busy looking to Raven for an answer.

"Why is it always blondes that are obsessed with that?"

"It is not always blondes, you're being paranoid"

"Oh really? Ok," Raven began to count on her fingers, "Dean Ambrose, blonde. Miz, blonde. Beth, Kelly and Nattie, all blonde. See its always a blonde"

They all chuckled as soon they had quietend down Dean went back to original question, "So the nakedness?"

"I don't like clothing, its evil."

The five of them enjoyed their meal, despite the weirdness of the twins, it was Seth that noticed it, Roman couldn't keep his evil eyes away from Iziah, the two of them shooting playful insults at each other, and Dean couldn't keep himself away from Raven, he saw the likeness between them, Dean was eccentric and Raven was flat out weird. After dinner, Iziah attended to the dishes and Raven went back to her wall, standing on her head. Now neither of them asked, they merely said goodnight and went up the stairs to rest before work tomorrow.

"I like 'em" Iziah said as she washed dishes, "Which is weird, cause I don't like anybody"

"Yeah they're cool. Just don't tell them my little shameful secret"

"Which one would that be Rae?"

Raven's upside down silver orbs flashed around looking for them, whispering dramatically. "I don't believe in the Shield. Shh!"

Iziah chuckled, "Yeah me neither, but shhh"


	3. National Fairy Day

**Chapter 3 National fairy day**

When the three Shield members got up in the morning, they weren't prepared for the scene before them, it wasn't exactly bad but it was uncommon so thats probably why they weren't prepared for it. Raven, wearing a fairy costume complete with wings was cooking breakfast, Iziah also in a fairy costume feeding three vicious looking dogs, she also had wings.

"Mornin Shield guys, what would you like for breakfast?" Raven asked, her general bouncing made her red and black wings jump.

"Better hurry up and make your minds up, she won't wait forever" Iziah added in patting her dogs and cooing at them lovingly.

"Um is there reason in particular that you two are dressed up as fairies?"

Iziah picked up the bowls and whistled for the dogs to come outside, Raven could explain the red and black fairy costumes while she cooked them breakfast.

"Today, I have you know, is national fairy day"

"Fairy as in Tinkerbell?"

"Yes Roman, I love fairy day, its the only time of year I get to wear wings" Raven moved her shoulders making the wings dance, "I do love my wings"

"We all love your wings Rae" Iziah came inside and washed her hands while Raven pottered, "Is the porridge ready yet?"

"Not yet"

"What is porridge?" Dean asked, Raven and Iziah stopped what they were doing, shocked and horrifyed,

"You don't know what porridge is? Oh you poor deprived man, no wonder you're always attackin people, how could you not know what porridge is, you poor poor man"

"Rae is right Dean, how could you not know what porridge is? Oh good Satan what's next, he don't know what Marmite is?"

"What is marmite?"

Raven let out a horrifyed squeak, her hand clasping to her mouth "Oh you poor poor man! Oh no wonder you three are always so angry, attacking people left, right and centre"

Raven continued on with her ranting and cooking leaving Iziah to explain. "Porridge is basically oatmeal, and marmite is a spread, like honey or jam, only black and tangy"

Shield nodded their heads in understanding, now they got it, Raven however was still ranting only now she was going on about 'Jimi Hendrix stealing her bottle of water back in the seventies and he didn't even say he was sorry which is why she started shooting hippies with her crossbow'

"Is she still on this planet?" Roman asked gently as Raven started to argue with herself, it was worse cause there was actually a winning side and a losing side.

"She ain't been on this planet in a very long time, not that I blame her, I don't like this planet much myself, filled with dumb people with their dumb dreams and even dumber kids"

Roman laughed, he couldn't help it, thats exactly how he felt at times. Raven bought some plates to the table as she still argued with herself. Dean watched her in fascination, trying to catch the words. Iziah lent over and flicked her left earlobe.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"You were doing it again"

Raven let out a little giggle, "Sorry. Anyways enjoy,"

Iziah grabbed her long jacket "I'll be late home tonight, I gotta make a stop but until then I'm gonna hack up some bodies for the good of our nation"

"Have fun!" Raven trailed after her as she started to clean the kitchen, those wings still flapping around.

"Should I be worried? Hacking up bodies?"

"Yeah, Iziah loves her job, a little too much at times. Once she came home with this mangled arm and tried to sew it to her our cat to make a super cat but it didn't work"

They all stopped and just looked at her, it was only Dean that laughed, he didn't care if she was joking, it sounded funny and something he would've tried if he was younger.

"Iziah is a coroner, she hacks people up to discover how they really died, she's actually really good at her job"

"And what do you do Raven, if you don't mind me asking"

"Oh Seth, I'm too crazy to work" Raven let out a hearty laugh "Just kiddin, I'm a chef, actually I think I own half of the restuarant but don't quote me on that. I really can't remember, anyways, I should be goin, work to do and stuff"

"Raven its only seven a.m," Seth pointed out, he doubted her resturant would even be open.

"I know this is when I count the poppy seeds and rub the pickles together to make music. Have a great day!" Raven made sure everything was clean before grabbing her stuff and heading out, the door was shut for two whole seconds. "Don't touch my stuff, I just finished sorting it"


	4. Bloody hands & dirty mouths

**Chapter 4 Bloody hands & dirty mouths**

"Honey I'm home!" Iziah shouted out as she came in the door, no one responded which made her laugh. No one ever did reply when she called that out. "You know I should probably stop yelling that out, no one is ever gonna respond, unless, wait no, no one will" Iziah laughed at herself as she went to the sink to wash her blood-stained hands.

"Who's not responding?"

Iziah almost jumped out her skin when she heard that smooth low voice of Roman, his huge frame popping itself on the bench.

"Dude not cool, do you know whats in my chest?"

"Silicon?"

Iziah gave him the evils, "I have you know my breasts are real so there, and secondly, my chest has a heart which has been attacked three times"

"You've had three heart attacks?"

Iziah stopped and thought about what she said, "Wait no, Rae has had three heart attacks. I've had six"

"How are you even still alive?"

"Because I'm awesome, thats why" Iziah flashed him a grin as she filled up the sink ready to wash her hands. "Can you pass me the steel wool and the ajax?"

"Isn't that poison?" Roman asked passing them over, he couldn't keep his eyes off the blood on her hands, it started with her hands and then travelled up her arms stopping at her elbows.

"Yes _mother_, thats poison." Iziah rolled her eyes,

"Is that blood on your hands?"

"No its red wine, of course its blood, what else would it be?"

"Is there any reason you're washing them here, don't they have a sink at your work?"

"Yeah but its a bit bigger than I am, in order to reach it I gotta do this" Iziah got up on her tip-toes and bent over, "As you can see Roman, I'm in the perfect position for fucktards to molest me, of course I'm the one that gets in trouble, totally unfair"

"How is it that you get in trouble?"

"Well I was trying to wash my hands at the sink, work collegue Jerimiah comes along and starts rubbing his dick, his dick! of all things over my booty, so I did the only thing I could do, I turned around and punched him in the wind-pipe and took his smokes"

"You punched him in the windpipe?"

"Yep, and I would do it again, can I just remind you Roman, he molested me. Prick had it comin"

"Why are you washing your hands in my sink?" Raven snapped shutting the door with a sharp bang.

"New sink at work is a bit bigger than me"

"Jerimiah molest you again? What smokes does he have this time?"

"Disgusting ones."

"Wait, he's done this before?" Roman asked wondering what everyone else was, why did he still have a job if he kept molesting Iziah.

"Yeah and everytime he does, I punch him in the windpipe and take his smokes. You would think he would learn by now. I told you Raven, men are slow"

"No Izzy, horny men are slow"

Iziah let out a chuckle, "See this is the problem with giving men a dick and a brain and not enough blood to fuel both at the same time"

Roman cracked up laughing "I would agree with that but thinkin about all the trouble Dean has been in due to his dick, well you may be onto something Iziah"

"What did you say about me cunt! Come up here and I'll rip your dick off with a pair of fucking pliers then ram it down your fucking throat!" Dean shouted down the stairs, Iziah looked to the stairs, slightly stunned.

"Wow, the mouth on him"

"Is it weird that I'm a little attracted to him right now?"

"Yes it is Raven and you shouldn't be, what if he uses his dirty mouth on you?"

Raven let out a devious chuckle, "That is now the hope, the dream, the fantasy, the wish"

"Thats not what I meant Rae"

Raven ignored her, eyes shut and thinking about Dean and his dirty mouth, Roman just looked at her, slightly fascinated. Raven's hand flew to her mouth, gasping in shock. "Oh! How dare he!? Thats so mean!"

"What did he do?" Iziah asked still scrubbing her hands with the steel wool.

"He called me a bitch!" Raven stood at the bottom of the stairs, yelling up to Dean "Hey Ambrose! You owe me an apology!"

"For!?"

"You called me a bitch!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean too, I meant to say you're a witch"

Raven gasped again, "I'm not a witch either!"

"Sorry, I meant to say your pretty!"

Raven let out a giggle, her cheeks flushing slightly, "I'm pretty!"

"Of course you are" Iziah soothed as her sister skipped out to her garage/room.

"And thats what I have to live with day in and day out"

Roman flicked an eye to the stairs where he could hear Dean singing, really really badly. "I know exactly how you feel"


	5. Jerking off & the rain

**Chapter 5 Jerking off & Rain**

After her hands had been scrubbed clean of blood, Iziah wrapped them up in white bandages. As always she had created more blood than she already had on her hands. Roman had been joined by Dean as Iziah had her hands wrapped.

"So whats for dinner?" Raven asked as she put the bandages on her sister. Raven cooked morning meals while Iziah cooked the evening meals, it was a system that worked well.

"Dunno, what do you want?"

"Not feeling very hungry really, I've spent most of the day eating Pineapple Lumps"

"What are Pineapple Lumps?" Dean asked, the two girls were metioning stuff he wasn't even sure existed. Porridge, pineapple lumps.

"You don't know what Pineapple lumps are? What about Rolo's? What about Buzz Bars?"

Dean just looked at them puzzled, Raven finished with her sisters hands and looked to Dean "Wow, you must be great in the sack Dean"

"Only one way to find out Raven" He winked at her, Iziah rolled her silver orbs.

"Alright Blondy, get your tongue outta her blouse"

"If it was in there she would know"

"Yeah because instead of a lollipop stuck to her sternum she would have a douche-bag"

Dean looked at her blankly again, they were back to their weird lingo. "Oh my God Raven, he's so dense, light bends around him"

"I know what I wants for dinner" Raven shot her hand up and waved it around like a lasso, "I know what I wants!"

"Alright we heard you, what do you want?"

"Fish in white sauce"

"And that is?" Dean asked as they went back to there weird food lingo.

"It's _fish_, in _white sauce_, I thought that was obvious"

"Told you he's that dense, light bends around him"

"I'm a little worried about the white sauce part actually"

"Its not that kinda sauce you freak"

"That actually sounds semi-interestin" Raven mused making Iziah shudder.

"That is just- actually that does sound mildly interesting" Iziah chuckled, "Hey Dean, could you make some juice for us?"

"I think I can squeeze out a few more drops"

"Why only a few? Ew! Have you been jerking off in that bed?"

"What? No! In the shower" Dean admitted making Iziah cringe again

"Ew! That is just so gross and wrong, now I have the images"

"You're not the only one Iziah" Roman shuddered, he really didn't need to know that much about his friend. It was bad enough hearing it through the wall but to hear it come from his mouth so blatantly just made it more vivid and weird.

"Jerking off is completly natural"

"He's right Iziah, men do that, deal with it"

"I swear I'm the only normal one in this house, how can you not find that creepy?"

"Oh you want creepy?" Dean asked, that smirk hitting his lips again, "If you wanted it to be creepy you should've just said, when I'm doing it, I'm thinkin about your sister"

Raven laughed clapping her hands in joy, "Yay! I'm pretty!"

Dean wrapped an arm around her neck and kissed her temple, "Yeah you are, and you have the softest lips"

"I'd let her go before you lose a limb Ambrose" Iziah warned, it would either be her hitting him or Raven doing it, at the best of times she didn't enjoy people touching her.

Dean let her go, his hands up in defence. He wasn't aware he was crossing a line but since their accomodation may be in jeopardy, he listened, it didn't help that Iziah was holding a meat-cleaver. A thick one covered in dried blood, at least it was hoped it was blood.

"So fish and white sauce for dinner?"

"Sounds alright to me Iziah, although I could do with a beer"

"You only had to ask Roman" Iziah laughed flicking a beer to him, she was more surprised that he caught it. She watched his long fingers in interest as they twisted off the cap and flicked it across the floor.

"I'd pick that up unless you want her teeth lodged in your arm, she'll do it"

Dean picked it up for him and put it in the trash, "What kind of fish is it?"

"I have no idea but Raven can eat it so thats all that matters"

"Hold on Izzy, I'm confused, so the internal affairs guy knew that they were setting him up?"

Roman, Dean and Iziah looked at her oddly, "Raven that has nothing to do with what we were talking about"

"Oh yeah, see when I get bored I make up a movie in my head, I have a short attention span. Hey its rainin!" Raven squealed running outside where the fat drops began to fall.

"Your sister is weird" Roman whispered to Iziah, his new friend. Iziah laughed

"So is your boy" Iziah pointed out, as Dean had joined Raven in the rain, they were joining hands and circuling joyfully in the rain.

"Well at least he'll sleep well tonight"

"So will Rae"


	6. Ghosts in the night

**Chapter 6 Ghosts in the night**

After the crazyness of the day and the crazyness of the house mistress', Seth was happy to crawl into bed and sleep. He didn't have much to do tomorrow and he planned on sleeping late or at least as much as he could. Seth was never a very good sleeper, he was lucky and blessed to get a whole night's sleep, with how tired and crazy things were today, he knew he would sleep better. It wasn't until half past five in the morning that he woke up, needing to take a leak. He could still hear sounds of life downstairs, he was surprised that Roman was down there, he usually loved sleep like he loved wrestling. Still as Seth padded to the bathroom in his boxers, he heard Roman laughing with Iziah, he guessed it was Iziah, Seth knew that the bigger man had taken a shine to her, he could see why. Roman was a nice guy when he wanted to be, but women didn't give him a chance to show that, his height and general appearance scared them away, it didn't help that he was Shield guy. Iziah however seemed fine with him, in a way she was perfect for Roman, he scared women and she scared everybody. Seth dealt with his bladder in quick fashion, he was getting cold now, he wanted to hop back into bed. When he shut the door to the bathroom, he jumped back slightly, he didn't expect to see a woman wondering around upstairs. She was beautiful, lean legs and a shapely butt. Long black hair tyed behind her, green eyes wondering over his frame.

"Sorry, I didn't realise we had guests"

"It's alright, I'm Seth" He put his hand out but didn't take it, she wasn't rude but she did find it creepy shaking his hand when he had no pants on.

"Harmoni"

"I didn't realise a third girl lived here"

"And now you do, it was nice meeting you Seth" Harmoni went into her room, more than happy to get some sleep after her long day.

The next morning when Seth got up, he still couldn't stop thinking about Harmoni, she was suddenly the best thing about this house. Seth felt a little left out at first, Roman had a thing for Iziah, Dean was getting crazier about Raven and he had no one, now he had Harmoni to like. It was nice and a relief. When he came down the stairs, Iziah was at the jug making coffee and Raven was at the laptop pressing buttons.

"Mornin Seth" Raven said brightly looking him in the face, "How'd you sleep?"

"Good, that bed is really comfy"

"Good to know. Iziah I need a coffee, my cup is empty"

"Alright I'm gettin there" Iziah huffed "Rollins, would you like one?"

"Uh yes please"  
"Figures I'm coffee making and every fucker wants one"

"You didn't tell me there was a third girl living here"

Raven raised an eyebrow, looking at her sister. "Um because there isn't"

"Yeah there is, I met her last night"

"Did you now?" Raven asked her eyes still staring a hole through Seth.

"Yeah, her name is Harmoni, she was upstairs when I came out of the bathroom"

"Odd, she don't usually do that"

"Whats odd?" Seth asked as Raven and Iziah shot looks at each other.

"I think you should tell him Rae, he's gonna get freaked out if she does"

"Tell me what?"

"He won't believe it, no one does" Raven said ignoring Seth.

"Believe what? What aren't you telling me?"

Raven let out a deep sigh before looking back to Seth. "You didn't see Harmoni upstairs"

"Yeah I did, she was upstairs and she talked to me"

"Bitch, she'll talk to him but she won't talk to me"

Raven shot her a glare before going on "Seth, Harmoni has been dead for three years"

"What? No way!"

"Yeah, apparently she still hangs around but yeah, Harmoni is dead has been for three years"

"So how did she die?"

"You seen that scar on her throat?"

Seth did recall a scar on her throat, right above the jugular a nice fat scar lay. "Yeah I saw it"

"She slapped herself with a chainsaw, she was choppin down trees in the backyard and she got herself"

"You're kidding me"

"Wish I was, but sadly Harmoni is gone and you only saw her ghost"

Seth took his coffee upstairs, he wasn't sure if he believed it but perhaps he should believe it.

Raven let out a chuckle as Iziah shook her head, "You're evil Rae"

"Only a little"

"When you gonna tell him?"

"Once he figures it out for himself, until then Harmoni is a ghost"

"I hope he firgures it out faster than Miz did, I don't think I could handle it if Seth was dumber than the Miz"


	7. Dogs get jealous & so does Roman

**Chapter 7 Dogs get jealous & so does Roman**

"I'm telling you, dogs can't look up"

"Dean, I'm tellin you they can look up"

"What are you two discussing?" Iziah asked coming down the stairs with Roman, Raven wanted to ask about it but she thought that wouldn't be polite, besides Iziah would tell her about it later.

"Dean thinks dogs can't look up"

"Can't they?" Roman asked mildly interested, weird discussions were quickly becoming the norm. A part of him was starting to like it, work was never this random, it was a hystirical change.

"Of course they can! They also get jealous"

Dean scoffed at the weird girl, "Maybe they can look up, maybe. But there is no way they can jealous. Jealousy is a human emotion, not a canine one"

Raven being Raven just had to prove that she was right, her weird ego just wouldn't let it go. "Fine. I'll prove my point but after I do, you have to make me a coffee, weak and sweet please"

Iziah called in her Rotweiler, Satan, the dog with his massive bear like head and stocky body looked more vicious than it really was. Obediantly it came in and sat down beside Iziah, his paws a few centimetres from her naked feet. Raven came over to her sister, wrapping her arms around her belly, gently pulling her towards her. "My Iziah. My Izzy, all mine, not yours, all mine"

Roman and Dean looked on in interest, the massive dog inched closer to Iziah, his bear head and black wet nose pushed in between the girls, it was obvious to anyone with eyes, the dog was trying push Raven away from Iziah, Raven pulled her back, still telling the dog that Iziah was all her's and not the dogs. The more Raven pulled Iziah towards her, stating that Iziah was her's, the more the dog tried to edge his way in, when Satan realised that he couldn't get close enough to push Raven away, the big dog jumped at Iziah, his pink tongue licking her face. It was the canine's way of telling Raven that Iziah was his, not her's, his. Raven pulled her away from Satan pulling a low yet threatening bark from the Rottie, he could only see one thing, his Iziah was being taken away and he didn't like that, he refused to let Iziah get away. Raven let her sister go and gave the dog a pat on the head, "Sorry Satan, I was proving a point, Iziah is all your's, thats right all yours"

He gave her a happy bark before inching closer to Iziah, now another person was near her. A tall man with dark hair, Satan didn't know who he was, but his large darkish hand was on her shoulder. He growled before settling, Iziah told him it was alright, the dark man beside her wasn't taking her away.

"Man I love it when I'm right" Raven sighed with content, Dean actually upheld his end of the weird bargain,he was making the coffee,

"Dogs get jealous, so do Shield guys, I feel really good about my life right now"


	8. 3 girls, a boy & a tent

**Chapter 8 3 girls, a boy & a tent**

Raven and Iziah packed up their supplies as the Shield came in from there finished day, no one knew how long they had been there but no one was really counting anymore, being here was a blast so they didn't want to waste time with its countdown.

"You guys going out?" Roman asked as Iziah put torches, matches and other bits and peices into the camping bag.

"Ya-ha, we're going camping! I really do miss camping"

"I know I miss it too, remember to pack the extras"

"Yeah yeah, are sure we need them?"

"Yes I'm sure" Raven said again before turning back to the guys. "We're going camping in the middle of the street, we used to do it alot but for some reason we stopped, now we're going to try again"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Seth asked making Roman look at him, sure that was the part he focused on.

"You're going camping, in the middle of the street?"

Raven nodded like that was the most normal thing ever, "Yeah. Right in the middle"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Seth repeated

"Nah, cars never come down our street, not after that little girl was hit, poor Harmoni always getting bashed around, I'm starting to think God don't like her"

"I thought you said she died from a chainsaw incident?"

"I did, but that don't mean she didn't get hit by a car when she was twelve"

Iziah finished packing up the supplies, "Alright I'm ready to do this, Raven if your finished talking about camping, I'd actually like to go camping"

"Alright, hold your horses, I'm coming"

Iziah, Raven and Harmoni settled into their sleeping bags inside their warm tent. The three girls giggling, drinking and sharing stories about nothing.

"So he thinks I'm dead?"

"Yeah, someone told him you died" Iziah pointed evil looks at Raven,

"So what did I die of this time?"

"Chainsaw to the throat, you slapped yourself with it"

Harmoni laughed settling down in her sleeping bag, "At least it wasn't sexed to death like last time, trust me if I was sexed to death, I would remember it"

The three girls cackled again, Iziah pointed to the tent wall which was now darker from someone blocking the light. Someone was out there, skulking around trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

The door rattled with life making the girls laugh again, Iziah lent forward and undid the tent flap, Seth Rollins poking his head in. His eyes hit Harmoni, bursting with life and not a sign of death.

"You're alive"

"Looks that way" Harmoni smiled at him nicely, Seth turned to Raven, his eyes darkening.

"You're a bitch"

"C'mon Rollins, it was just a joke"

"Still a bitch"

"If it helps at all, you are officially smarter than the Miz" Iziah put in, "Actually now that I think about it, apart from Melina, you are the smartest superstar we have had in the house"

Seth couldn't help but smile, a little laugh escaping his lips. "Alright and I guess it was funny"

Harmoni kicked out at him playfully "Try being the one who's dead"

"Seth, would you like to join us? Room for one more"

He looked at the three girls wonderng if they were serious, not one of them looked like they were joking in the slightest, "Sure" His long body slipped in between Iziah and Harmoni. Iziah instantly started to stab at his arm, her sharp fingernail making little imprints on his toned flesh.

"Ah, can I swap, she's making me really uncomfy"

"Sure there's room between us"

Seth flopped his body over Harmoni's making her giggle as his ass finally nestled in between them.

Harmoni let out a laugh "It's been a while since I've had a guy roll over me, gotta tell ya it's more fun when I'm naked"

The girls chuckled as Seth lent back with his hands behind his head "I'm trying to remember the last time I was sandwiched between two beautiful girls, I don't think thats ever happened"

"See thats a shame, every one at least once should be sandwiched between the opposite sex" Iziah laughed pulling up another vodka. "Seth you can stay but the moment you get an erection, you gotta leave"

"I should probably go then"

"Just ignore her, she's drunk"

"I am not!" Iziah protested before letting out a long trail of laughter, "Ok I am a little"

"Seth would you like a drink?"

"What have you got Raven?"

"Um lets see." She pulled open a small box and started to rifle through it, "I have vodka, bourbon, bourbon, bourbon, beer, bourbon, ooh tequila"

"I'll have a bourbon"

"One for you, and a bourbon for you young lady" Raven handed Harmoni a bourbon. "And me is having tequila"

"Seth can I ask you something?"

"Sure Raven"

"Do you and your Shield guys ever, you know" Her eyes widened as Harmoni shook her head, trust Raven to think that and actually have the guts to ask about it.

"What? Widen our eyes? Yes, yes we do"

"No I mean do you ever, you know" She flung her hands around making wild obvious gestures.

"Fling our hands around? Yes, Dean is probably doing that right now"

"She's trying to ask" "I know what she's trying to ask" Seth gave Harmoni a wicked grin.

"Do you and your Shield guys fuck each other?" Raven finally asked point blank,

"Raven!" Harmoni looked at her sister before giving in "Do you?"

"No we don't but there was one time I passed out drunk and woke up with Roman sucking me off, yeah that was weird"

"Did you come?" Iziah asked her silver eyes shining.

"I dunno, I went back to sleep"

"So it is true, Shield guys take advantage of you when your asleep"

"No just when your passed out drunk"

"Well I'm almost at passed out drunk stage, I might go inside and pass out in Roman's room"

"Because you're so drunk you don't know where your room is" Harmoni supplied for younger sister.

"Exactly, see you get it"

They all laughed making Iziah go back to her original point, "Seth if you have a hard on, you have to leave"

"Fine, I'm leaving, can I at least finish my drink?"

Iziah shook her head not believing that he even had a hard on. Harmoni however snuck her hand into his sleeping bag, her hand wrapping around it, "Oh my God! He does have an erection!"

"Really?" Raven's hand joined her sisters. "Oh man, he is hard!"

"Ooh I have to touch!" Iziah lent over and ran her hand over it. Three little hands roaming over his hard-on, blushes coming out over his handsome face.

"Ok, we've established that I have an erection, do you really have to do that?"

The three girls took their hands away, Harmoni lingered a little longer than the others.

"Sorry Seth, hard-ons are very rare these days"

Raven cracked up laughing opening another tequila shot, "Yeah this is a dry county when it comes to cock, man why does that sound bad?"

"Because it does but I agree, cock is very sparse in this area, I think its the company"

"Nah it can't be that Izzy, we're awesome company"

"Yeah feeling a guys's hard dick is the makes for good company" Seth piped up, that devious glint in Harmoni's eyes made him feel a little better.

"Hey was it true what you said about Roman?" Iziah piped up again, all three of them looked at her oddly. "What? I wanna know if its true"

"No its not true, I was joking. Far as I know, Roman is straight"

"Oh thank God!" Iziah breathed a heavy sigh of relief, "Man like that shouldn't go to waste"

They all let out laughter as Iziah went into imense detail about Roman and his private area, for the rest of the night they talked and drank until they all pretty much just passed out. Raven on the left side, Seth next to her, Harmoni on the other side of Seth and Iziah at the end. Camping in the middle of the street seemed to be the best idea they had ever had.


	9. Spoons & army men

**Chapter 9 Spoons & army men**

Seth didn't want to open his eyes, he was so warm and comfortable that moving seemed like a bad idea. Soft warmth flew over his back while the same heat rushed over his front. He snuggled further into the warmth on his chest, a little grunt flew out from his mouth. Whatever he was holding was lovely and warm, he didn't want to let it go. He let his hand move, trying to figure out in his sleepy state what exactly he was touching. It didn't register until it was too late,

"Just because I'm asleep Seth, it still counts as molestation"

"Sorry" He went to move his hand but found he couldn't, which ever girl he was holding suddenly clenched his hand so he couldn't move.

"Your hand is warm,"

He left it where it was, from the feel of it, it was her flat tummy so at least he was safe. Seth let one eye open lazily just too see who exactly he was holding, he let out a silent breath of relief, it was Harmoni. It would've been weird if it was one of the twins.

"Dean! Give them back! No! Give me back my army men!"

Now Seth woke up properly, along with Harmoni and Iziah, Raven's yelling was enough to pull all of them into reality.

"Dean! Give me my army men!" Raven shouted thrashing around, it looked like she was having a fit, obviously in her dream she was giving Dean a hiding. "Army men! Must save them!"

"Should we wake her?" Seth asked as Raven let out puffs of air, her heavy puffs suggested she had done a lot of running.

"I wanna see how this pans out" Iziah chuckled, even when she was asleep, her twin was weird.

"You broked him! I'm-a give you such a slappin Roman!"

"So this is what we know, Dean took her army men and Roman broke them and now she's going to slap him"

Raven shivered in her sleep, rolling over trying to get more warmth into her tiny body. "Must...believe... in the Shield, must...believe..."

Seth laughed, "At least she has her priorities right"

Harmoni nudged him "Trust me she won't be saying that when she wakes up, she'll be on about her army men."

"I'm still wondering why Dean took her army men, thats just suicide if you think about it"

"Iziah he's blonde and you know what that means"

"Hey I'm half blonde"

"Which means your only half stupid" Iziah put in like it was the most obvious thing ever and he should've known that. Harmoni patted his hand,

"Don't feel bad Seth, she's a bitch to everyone"

"Rollins!" Raven yelled so loudly Seth thought she was awake, she wasn't, she was still in dreamland. "Why are you wearing my skirt! That took me forever to iron!"

Harmoni and Iziah lost themselves in a fit of giggles, the image of Seth in a skirt was too much that early in the morning.

"Take her skirt off Seth, you're stretchin it" Iziah laughed still rolling in her sleeping bag.

"That took her forever to iron" Harmoni added in still laughing, even though he was the joke he couldn't help the stray chuckle, a sense of humor wasn't out of his reach.

Raven sat up so fast the Undertaker would've been jealous, "Why are you guys laughin?"

"You were talking in your sleep again." Iziah managed to breath out between her laughter. "Dean took your army men and Roman broke them"

"Bastadges!"

"And apparently Seth was wearing your skirt which took you ages to iron"

"Well as long as it wasn't my fifties dress, I could never forgive him for that, no one but no-one wears that dress but me, and maybe Gary but mostly me"

Seth opened his mouth to ask but decided against it, he wasn't sure if he wanted to open that can of worms.

"Did you know that you were spooning me this morning" Seth decided to put the topic onto something else,

Raven shrugged, "And you were spooning Harmoni"

"Ha!" Iziah laughed as Seth blushed slightly, "This is so unfair, you spooned Seth, he spooned Harmoni, why don't I ever get spooned?"

"You could always go and spoon Roman" Seth suggested earning a filthy look from Raven. "I don't think he's spooned in a while."

Iziah lept up, sleeping bag and all. Like it was a sack race, she jumped all the way up the hill and into the house.

"She's done that alot hasn't she?"

"What? Spooned random wrestlers? No, this would be a first"

"I meant hopping up to the house in her sleeping bag"

Raven and Harmoni laughed "Yeah, she actually practices on a daily basis"


	10. Helping

**Chapter 10 Helping**

When the girls and Seth trampled back the hill just after eleven, Dean and Roman were already up, Iziah like a good girl was at the jug making coffee, she knew it would be the first thing out of her sister's mouth,

"You know, I really enjoy camping in the middle of the street, we have to do it more often"

"You realise that Seth has to go back to work soon, so you can't cuddle up to him" Iziah smirked at Harmoni, Seth couldn't help but blush as his friends looked at him, wanting to know more about that story.

"Yeah I realise that but you don't realise that I plan on abducting him so in your face" Harmoni poked her tongue out at her sister, "And now that I've revealed my evil plans, I'm going to get changed for work"

Harmoni gave them a cheery grin as she lept up the stairs three at a time. Raven pushed the camping supplies under the stairs before coming back and looking at her sister, "So Izzy, did you spoon Roman?"

"Nah, when I got up there I realised that guys usually have hard-ons in the morning, and I don't really fancy being poked this early in the morning"

"Ok, what exactly happened in that tent?" Dean asked not being able to follow the weird conversation silently, there were so many questions pounding in his head that he didn't know where to start.

"Well we were talking, then Seth joined us, we passed out drunk and then we woke up, I was spooing Seth and he was spooning Harm, Izzy wanted to spoon Roman but apparently didn't wanna get poked and now here we are"

"You know Iz, you could've come up and spooned with me, would've been nice to wake up with a woman for a change"

"Because you usually wake up with men?"

"I usually wake up alone, waking up with a woman would've been nice"

"Well I'll keep that in mind" Iziah winked at him, passing a cup to her sister. Harmoni bounded down the stairs in her work uniform, a tight almost revealing nurse's outfit. Because of her height the dress was shorter than normal, they didn't have one in her size so it was a bit tighter than the other nurse's uniforms. Harmoni attached her name tag and pen, noticing that the Shield were staring at her, "What?"

"You're going to work like that?"

"Well Seth, when I go in naked people get upset, which is weird cause the last time I showed up naked, we had no problems, everyone did as there told"

"Possibly hoping that the tall nurse would bend over" Iziah put in, her silver eyes sparkling. Harmoni just shrugged, tossing some clothes by the front door,

"Whatever, alright kiddies I'm off to worky, have a great day"

Harmoni skipped down the street whistling some song. Roman and Seth were the first ones to leave the table, leaving Dean alone with the twins. Although Roman was very tempted to ask Iziah to follow him up the stairs.

"You know what we should do today Rae?"

"I have no idea"

"We should run the course"

Raven's eyes lit up again, "Oh that would be awesome! It never gets old kicking your ass"

"What-ever" Iziah rolled her eyes at her sister. Again Dean couldn't be quiet,

"What is running the course?"

"Nothing, nothing, you'll see soon enough" Iziah waved it aside, she expected Dean to press but he didn't. Instead he looked at Raven thoughtfully, Iziah was pretty sure she could hear his erection growing.

"Well I'm going to have a shower"

"So you're going to jerk off?" Iziah asked trying not to laugh, as much as it was gross, it was also funny. She didn't know why, it just was.

"Pretty much" Dean shrugged, he didn't see the big deal in admitting it, he was always told from an early age that masturbation was normal and everyone did it.

"Sit on your hand" Raven piped up making him stop, his eyes looking at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Sit on your left hand until it goes to sleep, then use it to jerk off, it feels like its someone else"

"Nice"

"Or keep switching hands every few strokes, keeps the nerves on their toes"

Iziah let out a grunt, "I don't know whats worse, the fact that he's jerkin off in the shower, or the fact that you're giving tips"

Dean ignored her and looked to Raven, "Hey, wanna come help me?"

Her eyes lit up again "Really? I can help? I'd love too!"

"Raven Venom! Sit your ass down!" Iziah snapped making her sister sit down quietly, she flicked an angry look at Dean, "And don't you encourage her"

He gave Raven a sly wink before going upstairs. Raven looked towards the stairs almost longingly, Iziah finished up and grabbed her jacket, "I'm going to get some stuff before we run the course, don't go up those stairs"

"Alright" Raven shrugged at her sister, Iziah gave her a hard look.

"I mean it Venom, DO NOT go up those stairs"

"Alright, I heard you _mother_" Raven said annoyed to her sister. Iziah gave her another look before heading out the door. It snapped shut making Raven look at it.

"Ok I know you're just standing on the other side of the door and I think its pretty rotten that you don't trust your own twin"

It was quiet making Raven get up and open it, no one was there. Raven laughed shutting it and waddling towards the stairs.

"Suck-a!"

**A/N So a weird chapter but thats what makes it so awesome! Onwards! **


	11. Sex hasn't changed

**A/N So another weird chapter, a little mystery and more flirting! Next chapter; good old fashioned shower scene, yay! **

**Chapter 11 Sex hasn't changed**

When Iziah got home, Raven was no-where in sight, her flutey voice singing down the stairs, her tiny hands sending bolts of clapping down the stairs, "Again! Again!"

Iziah bolted up the stairs to save Dean from possibly being raped again. It sure sounded like he was being raped or at least Raven tried to set him up so he could be raped again. When she burst the door open Dean was sitting on his bed with a medical glove to his lips like a balloon, Raven clapping cheerfully as he blew it up until it popped.

"Yeah thats way more dursturbing" Iziah cocked her head to the side wishing almost that Dean was being raped, at least it would be easier to deal with.

"Do it again!" Raven cheered, she liked watching his face contort when his lips blew air into the medical glove. It was like watching sex, something she wasn't allowed to do anymore.

"That's enough outta you" Iziah took her sister's wrist and gently pulled her from the room, "Sorry Dean, we'll let you get back to your blowing, and I never thought I'd have to say that again"

Raven stomped all the way down the stairs in a huff, "I wasn't doing nothin wrong"

"You know damn well what you were doing wrong, Raven you've been very good with exception to the Melina incident, don't go and ruin it"

"But he's so pretty!" Raven whined like a child, a rather loud child. "You have no idea what its like to be around people who only have one description, sex on legs"

"I don't care, you have been very good and you will not ruin that, you know what Doctor Douche-bag says, one more slip up and you have to go back to ward fifteen"

Raven shuddered at the thought of that, "Fine, I'll be good but I don't have to like it and FYI, I don't think quittin cold turkey is the right move"

"Whatever keeps you out of wards fifteen and twenty-one" Iziah muttered as her sister went back to her spot in the lounge, in a matter of seconds her black-socked feet were against the wall.

"Ambrose! Get down here!" Iziah suddenly thundered, Raven hadn't put up much fight which gave Iziah the conclusion that she was too little too late, she hoped not. Dean didn't come down straight away which made Iziah angrier,

"He'll never move with that tone of voice" Raven cheered from her spot, her little toes tapping on the wall to a beat that Iziah couldn't reconize.

"Dean! Get down here!" Iziah yelled again, this time she heard feet thundering only it was all three Shield members which of course made Raven's silver orbs light up. It didn't help that two/thirds of the Shield were topless. To Raven, Christmas had just come and Santa had given her the best present ever.

"Sorry I only need Dean"

"Is it weird that I'm a little upset about that?" Roman asked, he was meant to think it but it popped out of his mouth, Iziah chuckled patting the big man's thick arm, "Don't be upset Roman, I still like you best,"

"So what did you want?" Dean asked as Seth took a seat at the table, his eyes glued to the door, he was waiting on Harmoni and her tight little uniform.

"Did you have sex with her?" Iziah demanded pointing at her sister, Raven let out a giggle tapping her feet wildly on the wall,

"Is she offering?"

"Yes!" Raven sang out all ready to pounce on him, her silver orbs so bright Dean thought they would catch on fire.

"No she is not bloody offering" Iziah snapped, "And while we're on that subject if she makes a move and I know she will, you are to say no"

"Dude, I'm right here, I can hear you"

"No you can't, you're too busy thinking of Melina"

"Oh yeah"

"I'm confused, what exactly are you accusing Dean of?" Roman asked, his head was litterly spinning, wondering what exactly was going on now, in a small space of time he had already learnt, with these girls anything was possible.

"I'm not accusing Dean of anything, yet. Look when she makes her move, just say no. Trust me the alternative is much worse"

"Yeah still really confused"

"Well you are a man so no surprises there" Iziah grinned at Roman making the bigger man laugh, girls never called him stupid, being over six foot usually stopped that, Iziah well she truely was a whole different kettle of fish, Roman found himself more interested by the second.

"Why is it so bad if your sister makes a move on Dean? It might keep them both quiet for a few moments"

Raven let out long trails of laughter, stopping abruptly only to start again every time Iziah tried to open her mouth, in the end Iziah gave in and just talked over her sister's laughter, which was starting to reek of crazy insanity.

"It won't keep them quiet and I can tell you the outcome, Dean will be dead and Raven, well she won't be any better than she is right now, Raven please! Shut it!"

She let out another trail of laughter before closing her mouth. She opened it again, popping the bubbles her saliva made, little pops echoing throughout the now silent lounge.

"I'm not even going to ask 'cause I have a feeling I don't really wanna know"

"Is Raven diseased?" Dean asked bluntly making Iziah and Raven look at him in disgust.

"How very dare you!?" Raven got out, "I am not diseased! How very dare you!"

Iziah however laughed as Raven started yelling at Dean in very irate Czech, "Looks like I don't gotta worry Dean, after that remark, she won't wanna sleep with you"

"Hey, who's had sex in the last twenty-four hours?" Harmoni asked barging in the door, she got everyone looking at her like she was the one that was slightly mentally insane, it was only Raven that ignored the weird sentence that had just left her sister's mouth.

"You know thats not the weirdest thing to be shouted out when that door opened, 'member Marshall? Now that was weird"

"Seriously, who's had sex in the past twenty-four hours?" Harmoni asked looking mainly to Roman and Iziah, she knew there was likeness there, which was weird in itself, Iziah didn't like anybody at the worst of times.

"Um why?" Iziah asked as Raven started mumbling an old Czech saying. Backwards. And in the wrong order.

"I was talking to Sarah from work" Harmoni started as she got changed into the clothes she had by the front door, she was another girl that didn't seem to care about being body shy, not that Seth got to see anything good, she pulled her pants on under the dress and faced the wall when she took the thing off, he only got a really nice view of her back which was flooded with the most perfect ivory skin.

"I don't like you talking to her, she's a bad influence and I would know a lot bout bad influences" Iziah scowled, Harmoni ignored her.

"She was talkin about this guy she was banging last night and it got me thinkin, thats not how I do it and then I started to think that maybe its been so long that they've changed sex and no one has told me"

"If this helps at all Harm, I was watching a porno last night, pretty recent and from what I can tell, nothing has changed"

Harmoni relaxed "Oh thank God! I really thought I was left out of the loop again"

"Why were you watching porn?"

"Is it just me or is that a stupid question?" Raven said from her spot coming back to the conversation, "I mean Roman, why else would Seth be watching porn?"

Iziah looked at them all like she was about to scream, scream and murder the lot of them. "Can we stop talking about sex? It's not helping anythin"

Raven stuck out a loan foot, bending it awkardly making them all stare at her. "What? I'm pattin her shoulder in comfort"

"Well thats fantastic and entertaining and all that but if you don't mind me, I'm going to have a shower" Harmoni bounded towards the stairs, Raven let out a squeak as Harmoni asked Seth to join her with the wag of her finger, no one noticed him slip up the stairs.

"What you squeakin at?" Iziah asked as Raven started to make popping sounds and explosion noises,

"Thinkin of Dean naked hence all the explosions"

Iziah sighed, "Do I really have to smack you with a newspaper? Seriously? Cause I will"

"Hey lets play Jenga!"

Now Iziah was on board, Jenga meant drinking and drinking was one of her favourite things to do.


	12. Told you sex hasn't changed

**Chapter 12 Told you sex hasn't changed**

Seth couldn't believe his luck, by the time his foot hit the top of the stairs, he was having second thoughts. Harmoni wasn't proposing what he thought, it was a trick or something else that he hadn't yet thought of. Seth let out a silent breath and decided to just go back to his room, the faster this stupid tour ended the better. Back to the old grind and with people who he knew how to read, these girls were so un-predictable, it was like walking on a mine-field.

"My room is this way" Harmoni purred from her door-way, her lean frame wrapped in black lace, her breasts weren't as big as her dress made out but and perky enough to keep him intrested. Her lean legs shaped firmly due to all her regular fitness. Seth stayed where he was for a moment, not daring to believe it. Sadly, these days the girls flocked to insane Dean or big, strong Roman, poor Seth always over-looked. Until right now, those green eyes hungered over him like an animal ready to pounce. He let his legs move until he was a breath away from her, her green eyes completly level with his.

"Didn't think you were that type of girl"

"Usually I'm not, but its been so long and you fit the requirement more than adequately"

"And that requirement is?"

Harmoni lent forward until her ruby red lips were centimetres from his air, the hairs on his neck prickled up as that breathy voice rushed through his ear-drums. "You're Seth Rollins"

He let her take his hand and lead him towards the bathroom, the water was already running, the steam in the bathroom warming him instantly, not being able to take it much longer he took her face and tried to kiss her gently, her nimble fingers pressing against his lips, halting his movements.

"Hold that thought Rollins"

She went back into her room and did something before coming back in and shutting them both in the bathroom. Her arms wrapped around his neck, "You were doing?"

Seth finally kissed her, lips pressing against her's creating a spark he had never felt in all his life. Her tongue licked his top lip, begging for entry. Seth held her tighter trying to catch that studded serpant. Shakingly his hands drifted to her chest, a grunt escaped her vocal chords, his hands not as rough as she thought. Those eager fingers unclasped her bra, it fell to the floor having worn out its welcome. Harmoni pressed her body into his touch, touch was something she had missed, missed more than she thought. He came back for air, a gulped breath before diving back at her candy-coated lips, those lips were his poison, sweet un-tainted poison that he needed more of. Harmoni raised his shirt up trying to get as much skin as possible, she needed more of him and now, Seth broke his lip-lock long enough for her to drop it on the floor. As soon as she was done, he pulled those sweet poisonious lips back for more. His knees almost buckled as her hand groped the front of his jeans, slow at first then faster working him into a crazy state. He shivered in joy as her hand disappeared into his jeans,

"So much better this way" Harmoni purred, her hand sliding a slow pattern up the shaft. Seth gently took her wrist off his dick, as much as his body hated him for it.

"Was I doing it wrong?" Harmoni pouted, that ghostly smirk on her lips. Seth shook his head, his lips trying not to curl into a grin. His fingers looped into the lacy sides of her panties, he let his eyes savour the look of her as he dragged them down her skin. Harmoni stepped out of them hoping not to leave a trail of pleased juices on the floor. Seth however, his heart thumped like bass drum, Harmoni took his lips again, the fix starting to wear off, she needed another taste and now. Seth dragged his index finger up the wet lenth, Harmoni almost collapsed in his arms, a shudder like an earthquake rumbling her lean limbs. The breath caught in her lungs and all thoughts instantly vanished, all she could feel now were those magical fingers stroking her clit and easing out the pleased juices. Seth slid his fingers inside her, the insides gripping him like a wet vice. Harmoni let out a deep groan, her green eyes rattling inside her skull, she thoroughly enjoyed those fingers, his fingers were good. She was very sad to feel them leave, Seth couldn't help himself, he slipped them into his greedy mouth. The taste of her was something else, a lingering sweetness that surely kill him if he had too much, he swore he could over-dose on her.

"If you're done teasing me"

"Almost"

Harmoni shook her head and pulled those lips back to her's, slow was fun but hard, fast and rough just couldn't be beat. Seth moved her back until her back hit the wall with a vicious thump, the pain was nothing, soon the little bit of pain that ushered up her spine would be well worth it. Seth pulled himself free in record time, her legs curled around his hips as he pushed inside, the wet vice took him again almost sending him over the edge, somehow he managed to hold on for that bit longer. Seth kept pushing, her body taking hits from all angles, she couldn't keep the screams in any longer, they burst from her body as the earthquake started, fingers clawed at skin trying to leave her mark. Lips ghosted over each other trying to get closer until they were one person. Seth couldn't help himself, his white teeth landed on her neck, sinking in and drawing tiny droplets of blood, Harmoni almost came right then and there, her body jerking on its own accord, his teeth came out and sank again, now she lost it, her mouth taking a perfect O shape. He wasn't done with the leggy beauty, his body kept pushing, the hot tightness driving him crazy. Her black nails gouged a hole in his left shoulder, Seth growled pushing as hard as he could, letting his body take itself to the end. Together they convulsed, shouting off pleasure that echoed around the steamed room. He gave one last violent thump, her body going limp in his arms for a moment. Sweat raked down her body, wearing her out more than any day at the hospital. Seth took her lips gently, pressing so softly he didn't think she would return it. Her arms slipped back around his neck, kissing him was just as good as any of the 'bad' vices she had, if anything, kissing him was way better than anything in the world.

"You know what I just realised?"

"Whats that?"

"We never made it to the shower"

Seth gently un-wound his body from her's, his hand slipping into hers, "Since we're both here Harmoni"

Harmoni couldn't help but giggle, now that she had a taste of honey, she wanted the whole honey-pot.

The water adjusted on their sweaty bodies, relaxing them from their workout. "FYI Harm, I told you"

"Told me what Rollins?"

"I told you sex hasn't changed"

"I stil don't believe you, I think you'll have to convince me again. And again. And again. Then coffee, then convince me again before I go to sleep"

"What? Nothing to eat?" He teased gently, her hand stroked his chest lovingly,

"You can eat me if you like"

Food was suddenly the last thing on Seth's mind. Funny how that worked out.


End file.
